meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 018.5d
10:56:00 PM Janis: ...................... 10:56:10 PM Janis: I told you other stuff too. 10:56:19 PM Janis: I probably shouldn't have done that. 10:56:23 PM Janis: That's why I'm upset. 10:57:07 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) grimaces. "It would be better in order to help find a solution for those... things." 10:57:27 PM Janis: ....where in Meneluinin do you come from? 10:57:41 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ................................. 10:58:15 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Do you mean before.... I was on Patrol? 10:58:23 PM Janis: Yeah. 10:59:53 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles, but the smile seems forced. "Solitaire." 11:00:08 PM Janis: Janis nods, sadly 11:01:23 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ....What do you miss most? 11:01:39 PM Janis: ................ 11:01:42 PM Janis: Janis shrugs 11:01:47 PM Janis: Can't think of much 11:02:02 PM Janis: I miss my mom, but no worse than when I left a year ago. 11:04:09 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles warmly. "...Is it difficult for you, to be... so uncertain?" 11:04:34 PM Janis: Janis shrugs 11:04:38 PM Janis: People like me here. 11:04:52 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ....They do not like me, much. 11:05:20 PM Janis: .............I'm sorry I got mad at you. 11:05:29 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): It is understandable. 11:05:50 PM Janis: Can I ask you something? 11:06:05 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ....Of course. 11:06:18 PM Janis: Who was killed by the law? 11:06:28 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns. 11:06:35 PM Janis: Back when we were sharing secrets in the library, that's what you said to Wynn. 11:06:51 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ......... 11:07:10 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): I may have oversimplified. 11:07:34 PM Janis: ((17 SM)) 11:08:15 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((Telling the... half-truth!)) 11:08:29 PM Janis: .........ok, you don't have to tell me. 11:08:38 PM Janis: It's hard to tell people this stuff, huh? 11:09:05 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) nods. "It is complicated." 11:09:11 PM Janis: Janis nods 11:09:22 PM Janis: You wanna trade? 11:09:36 PM Janis: I tell you something about me you don't know. 11:09:44 PM Janis: And you tell me something about you. 11:10:33 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) considers. "I have not traded secrets in this manner. Perhaps it is worthwhile. However, I cannot promise that such secrets will not see the light of day." 11:10:49 PM Janis: Well, you've proven that. 11:11:02 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns. 11:11:13 PM Janis: Janis smiles at Lira 11:11:40 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ....And secrets............. They are secrets for a reason. 11:11:58 PM Janis: Janis frowns again 11:12:02 PM Janis: Janis nods 11:12:06 PM Kali: You're at the forest door, by the way. 11:12:17 PM Janis: Janis enters the forest 11:12:29 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) enters as well, following! 11:12:40 PM Janis: Ok, how about a simpler question. 11:12:50 PM Janis: Why did you suddenly decide to make a new bow? 11:13:02 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): It was not sudden. 11:13:19 PM Janis: When did you start? 11:14:07 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) shrugs. "A week or so ago... I believe." 11:14:28 PM Janis: Well, why'd you decide to start? 11:15:31 PM | Edited 11:15:38 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): It keeps me busy. My practice with bowcrafting also...... helps. 11:15:47 PM Janis: Helps with what? 11:16:48 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles. "Helps clear my mind, for one." 11:17:02 PM Janis: Janis nods 11:18:38 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) shows the 34.4% compelted longbow to Janis, and then puts it away again. "I also wish to practice...... and the longbow will be of more use to me than my current weapon." 11:19:31 PM Janis: Janis nods "Well, it seems to be coming along alright." 11:19:57 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) beams. 11:20:05 PM Janis: ...ok...my turn. 11:20:11 PM Janis: I'm actually 15. 11:20:47 PM *** Kali added Nilani *** 11:21:16 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at Janis in a measured manner. ".....I am.... fairly incompetent at guessing ages." 11:21:29 PM | Edited 11:22:56 PM Nilani: Nilani walks up, holding a basket and waving at you. 11:21:32 PM Janis: When I first met you, I said I was 11. 11:21:35 PM Janis: That was a lie. 11:21:55 PM Janis: I didn't want you guys to know I wasn't human, so I couldn't give my real age. 11:22:15 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) nods and turns to Nilani. "Hi Nilani." 11:22:26 PM Nilani: hi guys. 11:22:27 PM Janis: Janis waves to Nilani "Hi Nilani." 11:22:45 PM Janis: What are you doing? 11:24:19 PM Nilani: Just 'checking on the forest'. 11:24:52 PM Janis: ...ok then. 11:25:24 PM Janis: I should go hunting while I'm here, now that it's spring and stuff. 11:25:33 PM Janis: I'll see you guys later. 11:25:43 PM Kali: It *is* spring! Glorious spring. Green sprouting up everywhere! 11:25:43 PM Nilani: Look! Talas got us some more fruit, and some tea, and fish... 11:25:48 PM Janis: ((Meaning, my internet is lagging and I need sleep)) 11:25:54 PM Nilani: Nilani holds out the basket. 11:26:04 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at Nilani, hesitating. "Say... if.... you see Raven....... Well... actually, can I go with you?" 11:27:21 PM | Edited 11:27:41 PM Nilani: sure. I'm not exactly planning on meeting him, but who knows? You can come along if you want. I just need to drop this off at the kitchen. 11:28:18 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks puzzled. "Do... you believe that Raven *tried* to keep you from moving?" 11:29:20 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs. "I'm not certain. He certainly didn't act like it." 11:30:16 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ...That was also my observation. I wish to speak to him again, but he may not want to be found by certain crewmembers who seem to think otherwise. 11:31:14 PM Nilani: Indeed. I've got at least one question for him, too, but I guess it can wait. 11:31:27 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles. 11:31:48 PM Nilani: ((I'm going to assume Janis grabbed the basket and ran off or something.)) 11:32:04 PM Kali: Fair enough! 11:34:33 PM Nilani: Well, sitting here won't help us find our friend. Let's go... *pulls out compass and taps it, while looking back at the door* 11:35:03 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) follows Nilani. "We should come up with a plan for if it happens again, though... just in case." 11:35:18 PM Kali: The door has a pile of wooden debris near it, with a couple of shattered trees. 11:37:27 PM Nilani: Indeed. We should probably work to find something that will counter stronger enchantments, as well... 11:38:48 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) nods. 11:41:27 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Also, assuming he is truthful, perhaps we could try searching for a... cure. 11:42:17 PM Nilani: For the fascination? I think I have something in mind... 11:42:36 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks interested. 11:45:10 PM Nilani: Perhaps the effect is tied to the instrument, but not in the way we think. Perhaos the song itself and the pipes themselves are not inherently magical, but when the pipes play the song, the effect has a chance of occurring. Not just those pipes, either. It could be ANY set of pipes. Possibly any wind instrument, too. 11:46:27 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) nods. "It could be some sort of magic alteration, with specific conditions to be met." 11:47:04 PM Nilani: Nilani nods. 11:48:13 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) keeps an eye out as they travel ((are we traveling, haha?)) "....Do you... have a home you miss?" 11:49:06 PM Nilani: Not one I could return to, even if we weren't bound to Nation. 11:49:50 PM | Edited 11:49:57 PM Nilani: ((urgh, that sentence feels wrong somehow.)) 11:50:02 PM Kali: ((Hawt elf-on-ship bondage.)) 11:50:14 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns. ".....It was.... destroyed?" 11:50:30 PM Nilani: Heh. No. 11:50:50 PM Nilani: I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or a bad thing, though. 11:51:14 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks puzzled! 11:53:26 PM | Edited 11:54:05 PM Nilani: I've already announced that I'm an infiltrator. Have you ever seen a th-*mumble* an INFILTRATORS' guild? A fully realized infiltrators' guild? 11:53:52 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ........No. AM Nilani: ((blarg, I am having such a hard time explaining the extent of the mess I was in...)) AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) considers further. "........But you are a finder of lost things. Surely you could find this... home." AM Nilani: If you're talking about finding another one, this place is certainly a good bet. AM Nilani: If you're talking about finding my previous one, it's not that it's hidden, it's that if I went there, I'd die. Horribly. And then be raised. And then die again. Also horribly, but in a different fashion. AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks saddened, and also horrified. "........For the incident involving the vampire.......?" AM Nilani: Nilani nods grimly. Indeed. AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ...........A new home would be......... more fitting. AM | Edited 12:10:08 AM Nilani: Amazingly so. I wouldn't mind seeing a few of my friends again, but it's been years. They've probably either died, retired, or decided that maybe it WAS my fault after all, if they had any doubts in the matter. AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): .....I wonder if Raven has a home he misses sorely. T'would explain.... why he tried to escape so many times. AM Nilani: We need to find a way to break or at least lessen this curse as soon as possible. AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) nods grimly. AM | Edited 12:18:08 AM Nilani: Nilani looks back. "Whoa, we're pretty far from the door." AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks up at the 'sky'. "....And it is getting late. Thanks for... the company." AM Nilani: Anytime. http://i.imgur.com/auOWt73.png?2 Let's head back before it gets chilly. AM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) nods and turns back. AM Kali: And there we stop, I think.